


Cherish

by Hogwarts101



Category: Harry Hermione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts101/pseuds/Hogwarts101
Summary: Hermione and Ron divorce due to constant  arguments and Ron cant help provide Hermione with the one thing she always wanted.Ron is gay. Harry and Ginny are always arguing about work and other stuff and they realized they don't love each other like they used to. Harry and Ginny have a son James Sirius Potter 2 years old. While living separate from Ginny and having split custody of James Harry realize his love for Hermione. As she realizes her love for him. With love and future children. And true Love.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter that all belongs to Jk.Rowling. 

Hi guys!!! So I just got this idea for a story and thought to give it a try (Well why not then) so here it is!!

Chapter 1: Divorce in the air?

“Bloody Hell Ron!” Yelled Hermione. “You're drunk again.” 

“No...hic I'm ima just tired hic” said Ron through hiccups. “RON YOU SMELL OF RUM!” Yelled Hermione as she sniffed him. 

“No...No that's toothpaste… Maybe...hic...you're the one who's legless...hic…” He said stupidly

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Harry I'm going out” said Ginny. Harry walked down with James in his arms. The toddler had hazelnut eyes and messy raven hair and a lot of Harry's features but you could see the Ginny in him. “What why you were out last night and this afternoon!” Said Harry.   
“Damn I don't have any freedom now do I.” said Ginny stubbornly. “What the hell are you talking about for hell you play Quittidge for a living is that not enough freedom!” Yelled Harry. “God Harry!” “What Ginny we have a son you're my wife can't we spend a bit of time together!” Said Harry.   
“I just want to go out!” Said Ginny.   
“But you're always doing something, you didn't get home till midnight last night. What about James and me. Eh.” Said Harry as he started to get frustrated. Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Oh he was inside of me for nine months and I can't have a break every once and awhile!” She said slightly raising her voice.   
“Ginny you're a chaser your get a break all the time and I have to leave work early so I can pick him up from daycare and you are always out!” Yelled Harry. James looked at Harry and started to cry at how he was angry.   
“I'm going out” said Ginny as slammed the door shut.   
Harry looked at James “Well it's just you and me……..Again” James looked at him blankly and stopped crying. “Though so”  
said Harry as he put him in his highchair. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“GET, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RONALD” yelled Hermione. Ron looked at her. “You're sending me out again” he said. “You can come back when you're ready to talk as an adult” she said. Ron nodded. “I, I'll go to Harry's” said Ron. She nodded toward the door. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As Harry put down James for bed he heard a knock on the door.   
He walked down stairs to the door.   
“Ron” said Harry. “I'm a...she, she erm sent me out again” he stuttered. “Ron come on she doesn't deserve this” said Harry. “What Harry you're taking her side” said Ron with disbelief. “Bloody hell Ron this is the sixth this month!” Said Harry as he yelled in a whisper trying not to wake James. “Harry I, I can't…” “ what Ron what can't you” said Harry sternly. “I can't have children” said Ron. Harry looked at him. “Ron I'm sorry.” Started Harry. “Don't be. You know we were trying for a while and nothing so I got a count and I'm infertile. Found out last year”. He told Harry. “You haven't told anyone? Does she know?” Asked Harry. “Of course she does. It's the reason we're fighting and we haven't touched in over a year” said Ron. “Okay okay Ron too much” said Harry.   
Ron nodded.   
“Harry I think me and her are going to divorce” said Ron with tears in his eyes.   
“Ron maybe that's the best option maybe it's not but I think you should talk to Mione about it.” Said Harry.   
Ron nodded again.   
“You can stay here tonight. Ginny's not home.” Said Harry.   
“Where is she then” asked Ron.   
Harry looked at him and shrugged. “She won't tell me anything. I don't know Ron I just don't think it's working. James he hardly ever see his own mum he sees Hermione more than her.” Said Harry. “I want it to work for James. But I don't know.” He said. “Harry do what's right.” Said Ron. “I think she'll understand”. Harry nodded. “I'm to bed then” said Ron. “Okay then”said Harry. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Hermione sat on her bed trying to clear her mind. He can't have kids that broke my heart I feel awful for how much I hate him for it, it's not his fault. I just think is for the best if we divorced maybe he thinks the same. He's been drinking too much I think he has a problem. When we found out I was heartbroken so was he but I don't know what was up. Our marriage is awful. Uggg and sex is a chore. I don't think I love him any more. And I really want kids we have been married for five years. I love James and Harry is so good with him. Whenever we have him over Ron is awful with him and any others kids really like Teddy. So maybe we should divorce I think he is better as my BESTFRIEND. Plus we always fight about the stupidest stuff and he just doesn't make me happy anymore. So I'll talk to him tomorrow then. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Ginny came in the house around one a.m. When she walked she found Harry in the kitchen. “What are you doing up then” she asked. “Can't sleep” he said “Why's that” she asked. “I have something important on my mind. She nodded. “Ginny we need to talk” said Harry. “Okay shoot” she said.  
Harry sat there for a second. “Ginny I want a divorce.” Said Harry. Ginny looked at him. “Okay” she said. “Okay?” Asked Harry. “Yea Harry I agree we are always bickering and to be honest I hate coming home it's boring.” She said. “Ginny you're a mother” said Harry. “I know I love James but I just think I'm bad at being his mum”. She said.   
“No Ginny you're a great Mum” he said.   
“No I'm not” she said. “Ginny if you think I'm going to try and take James from you I'm not.” He said. “You're not?” “Never a boy need a mum and a dad and if we aren't together then he should still see us apart” said Harry. “Okay thanks Harry.” She said. He nodded. “Oh and Rons upstairs in the guest room so don't go in there. You can sleep in the master bedroom I'll sleep in the couch” he said. “Okay” “Ginny if you don't mind maybe we could go and try and get this finalized tomorrow.” Ginny nodded with a hint of tears in her eyes. “Please don't cry Gin it's for the best” said Harry. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox   
Next morning.   
Ron woke up and with sorrow aperated home. When he got there Hermione was waiting for him on the couch. “Hey Mione” said Ron cautiously. “Hello” she said back. “Ron we need to talk” she said. “Mione please don't do this” said Ron as a tear started to go down his cheek. “I love Mione please don't” “Ron I just can't anymore” she said.   
“I'll try harder we can adopt I'll stop drinking”. He tried. Hermione shook her head no. “I'm not happy Ron” she said. “I want a divorce” she said slowly. “I knew this was gonna happen the day you said you didn't want my last name.” he said with a furious tone. “I want to be happy and not argue and have a family Ron I don't want this whatever this is.” She stated softly. “Fine.” Spat Ron coldly. “Oh and Harry and Ginny are doing the same I heard them talking last night” he said in a low tone. “ Ron it's not your right to be telling me that” she said. “Nag nag nag that's all you do isn't it.” He said. “I was nuts to marry you in the first place.” He said coldly. Hermione looked at him in a hurt way. “You have no sense towards any one's emotion do you. When Crookshanks died you didn't make me happy you just laughed.” She said. “Still hung up about that are we”. He spat at her. “You can have the house and however much money you want” she said. With a couple quick swipe with her wand all of her stuff was packed up. “I'll be at Harry and tomorrow we are going to finalize it” she said as a couple of tears went down her face. “Hermione I… I'm sorry” he said. “Bye Ron hope we can still be best friends” she said. “Of course” said Ron. And like that she aperated to Harry's wits a duffle bag and suitcase. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Hermione knocked on the door as tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry hears the noise and opened the door. “Mione are you okay” asked Harry with true concern on his face. She shook her head no and gave Harry a hug and started to cry on his chest. “Ron...and...I are...divorcing” she sobbed. Harry wrapped his arms around her small figure then let out a sigh. “Divorce in the air am I right.” He said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Hermione looked up at him “So it's true you and Ginny to” Harry nodded his head. “Yea we're getting it finalized today” he said. “Want to watch James for me then” he asked. Hermione instantly perked up she loves the boy as if he were her own and he the same sometimes Harry thought Jane love Hermione more than his own mother but he never said so. “If love to” she said happily. “Great” said Harry. “You can watch him now if you'd like I have to finish packing my stuff I said Ginny could keep the house I'll just move into #12 you know” he said. “Hey Harry you think Ginny would let me live here with her?” Asked Hermione. “I let Ron keep the apartment. “I'm sure she would but why not come live with me? If love the company and you could help me spruce up the place. We finally got rid of all the dark artifacts and the awful paintings” said Harry with a goofy grin. “Harry you don't have to do that-”said Hermione but she was cut off by Harry. “But I want to I have plenty of space and that's what friends are for right?” Said Harry. “Okay fine” said Hermione with a grin. 

Woot woot crowd screams. Thank you thank you. Okay so how did ya like chapter one? Please REVIEW thank you so much. I was wondering do you think I should star h/Hr fast or kind of ease into it well let me know thanks again.   
-Hogwarts101


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Ginny divorce as do Ron and Hermione. Hermione moved in.

Disclaimer:Still don't own Harry Potter and I never will so…  
A/N Hey Please Review it will encourage me to update faster. Wink wink. Anyway here it is. 

Chapter 2 Untying the not. 

Harry let out a sigh as he set his bags down on the dusty ground. Wow this place really needs to be cleaned up. Thought Harry. The walls were an awful green color and in the kitchen there were tile that looked like it has been there for centuries. Harry looked around again. “Definitely not James approved” he said to himself. 

Harry plopped down on the dusty cold couch and let out a sneeze. Ya really gotta clean this up later after I get back from the ministry. He let out another big sigh. Harry looked at his watch the one Ron got him he actually knew Hermione had gotten it but he never said anything about that. I guess it's really happening. 

Harry called Hermione on the landline.   
“Hello”  
“Hey Mione it's Harry.”  
“Hi Harry. You don't have to call every five minutes James is fine” she said.   
“I know he is fine I just want to make sure you're still sane” said Harry with a chuckle.   
“Yep well I'm glued together” she said.   
“Me too” said Harry.   
“Harry it'll be okay” she said through the phone.  
“I know. And you whens you and Ron's meeting?” Asked Harry   
“2:30pm” she said with a sigh.   
“Okay I'll come to get James after mine so you can go.” Said Harry   
“Ya okay” she said.   
“Bye Mione”  
“Bye Harry”  
Harry put the phone back on the receiver and grabbed his coat. Then he apparated to the ministry for the Divorce finalization meeting.   
_________________________________

As Harry got to the ministry he met Ginny.   
“Where's James” she asked. “Oh Hermione's got him”  
He said. Ginny looked at him and raised her eyebrows. “What you don't trust her with him?” Asked Harry. “Ready” said Ginny changing the subject. “What's wrong with Hermione?” Asked Harry trying to push it further. “Oh never mind Harry, Come we're going to be late” she said. Harry mumbled something to himself but Ginny didn't hear it. 

They entered the room. Harry thought it looked like a muggle courtroom he saw on tv. “Please be seated” said the judge. Harry and Ginny sat down. “You are here to finalize your separation” he said. They both nodded. “Mr Potter Mrs Weasley-Potter you don't have a shared vault at Gringotts so therefore you have separate money.” Harry and Ginny nodded again. “Mr potter you have allowed her to have your house” he asked “Yes” said Harry. “Might I say how simple this is going” said the judge. “And your son James Potter?” Asked the judge. “We have agreed split custody we will switch off every other week” said Ginny. “Very well then” said the judge while looking at the papers. “I hereby state you are no longer husband and wife. That was the simplest divorceing I've ever done.” Said the judge. Harry looked at Ginny as she wiped a tear off her cheek.   
“We're going to be friends for James. Okay?” said Harry. “Of course.” said Ginny. 

When they walked out the door they were instantly crowded with witch weekly, Daily profit reporters. “Mr Potter how do you feel” “Mr Potter is it true that You had an affair” “Ms Weasley what will you do with James?” “And Hermione and Ron is there separation true too?”  
Harry helped Ginny push through the crowd of reporters. “I'll bring James over you can start with him” said Harry. “Okay” Ginny said with a nod. “Is it possible you could maybe keep him a little longer cause I still have to cleanup Grindylow Place.” Said Harry. “Yea it'll give us time to adjust” said Ginny. “Okay I'll see you in a bit then” said Harry. “Yep” said Ginny. 

_________________________________

Hermione laid the sleeping boy on the couch as he started to stir she rubbed his back and he fell silent again. 

If only I had children. Think I blew that chance the second I married Ron. Maybe I'll have a chance after this divorce? Who knows. 

Hermione sighed and tied up her messy hair. She looked at the sleep boy. So bloody cute. She thought to herself. She sat down next to him and began to read a book, because what else would she do? As she was reading she heard the pop of an apparition. “Harry?” She asked as she reached for her wand. “Yea Mione it's just me.” He said as he entered the living room. She looked at his sad eyes and under his eyes she could see the dark bags. “I don't know how you do it.” Said Harry as he looked at his sleeping son. “It's nothing really” said Hermione with a small blush. “It's amazing. Kids love you.” Said Harry. Hermione just shrugged. 

“I'm going to take him to His mums he'll be there for a about two weeks while I clean up the flat.” Said Harry with a frown. “After my meeting I'll start moving my stuff in and help with the cleanup.” Said Hermione. “Okay” was all Harry said. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall it read 2:00. “I best be off then.” She said. “Hermione.” Said Harry. She turned and looked at him. “It'll be just fine.” He told her. Then Hermione rushed to Harry giving him her classic hug. “Thank you Harry.” She said. “Anything” he said and he kissed her forehead. “Okay bye then” she said as she left. 

Harry picked up his sleeping son and apperated to the burrow. He knocked on the door where he was immediately hugged by Mrs. Weasley. “I'm sorry it didn't work out for you and Ginny dear” she said. Harry gave her an awkward nod. “And just because you two divorced doesn't mean that you can't show your face around here. You are still part of the family which means Holidays and birthdays you are still invited or anytime at all.” She said giving Harry a serious stare. “Thank you Mrs. Weasley it means a lot.” Said Harry as he readjusted James in his arms. “Is it alright if I wait until he wakes up so I could say bye I won't be seeing him for a while?” Asked Harry. “Of course Ginny Owled that she'll be here in a bit.” Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded and went to sit on the couch. 

As Harry sat with James on the couch he heard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking. 

“Molly Ron is trying to put down the divorce” said Mr Weasley. 

“I don't know what's gotten into the boy. He has been awful to Hermione about this whole thing.” Said Mrs Weasley. 

“The boys upset about something and I don't think it's just the Hermione situation.” Said Mr Weasley. 

“I agree” said Mrs Weasley. 

Harry then heard the familiar pop of apparition and Ginny walked in a bit puffy eyed. James then began to wake up he then started to play with the strings on Harry's sweatshirt. “Is he all ready?” Asked Ginny. “I believe so, most of his stuff is at the house anyway.” Said Harry. She nodded. Harry looked at his son. “Okay James daddy is going to go to his home and get it all cleaned up for you. And you're going to be with mummy for a bit longer than you usually will. Okay?” Said Harry. The raven Haired boy looked at his father and nodded. “And you're going to be good boy for mummy?” Asked Harry. James looked at Ginny then back at Harry and nodded. “That's my boy.” Said Harry as he ruffled his hair. He handed James to Ginny. “Say bye to Daddy.” Said Ginny. “Bye da” said James. “And Nana and Papa too”  
She said as she moved toward her parents. James gave a cute little wave. “Bye Nana Bye Papa”  
He said. Mrs Weasley gave an awww and eloped  
James in a hug. “Molly the kid needs air” said Mr Weasley with a chuckle. “Bye James” he said. 

________________________________________

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the courtroom. Ron was already seated and as she entered he started at her with sadness in his eyes.   
The judge came in and sat in his chair. “Separation of Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley.” He said as he looked through the papers. “First thing first money?” He asked. “You have a shared vault am I right?” “Yes sir we do” said Hermione as she looked nervously at Ron. “We’ll just do half and half.” Said Ron after a while. “Mrs. Granger any denial?” Asked the judge. Hermione sat there a second then deciding she wanted this to go smoothly so she agreed. “And the flat you give that to Mr Weasley?” He said while looking in his notes. Hermione sighed “Yes sir”. “Any other thing you want to get sorted out?” He asked. These both shook their heads no. “Well it's settled then you are no longer husband and wife.” He said. 

As she walked out Hermione wasn't expecting to be bombarded with reporters. “Ms Granger are the affair rumors true?” “Are you now living with Harry Potter?” “How are you taking this?” She couldn't take it she felt the urge to break down and start crying. But she quickly apparated to Grindylow place. She sat on the inside of the door with her back to it and started crying. “Hermione?” Asked Harry. “I… it's just me.” She said with sniffles. “Mione come here.” Said Harry as he sat down next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and she melted into his arm. “What happened?” He asked. “I erm it's stupid…” she started. “I bet not” he said. “Was it Ron?” He asked. She shook her head no. “We didn't even talk.” She said. “Well what is it if it's not Ron?” He asked. “It was the stupid reporters”  
She said shyly. “Oh Mione don't listen to them” he said as he gave her a soft squeeze. “I think it was just overwhelming.” She said. “Well how about we watch a movie it's bit too late to clean.” Said Harry. Hermione looked up at Harry and wiped her eyes. “Okay” she said. Harry stood up and held out a hand for Hermione to get up and she took it. “I cleaned up the living room and put my old Telly in there.” Said Harry with a girn. Hermione smiled she was happy that she could take her mind off everything for a bit. 

________________________________________

Hermione sat down to choose a film as Harry made tea for the both of them. What to watch? Not a chick flick Harry hates those. Maybe a comedy? Or a drama? I think comedy American film white chicks or Saving Grace. I like saving Grace so that's the one. Hermione slid the DVD Into the slot just as Harry came in. “What film then?” He asked. “Saving Grace.” She stated. Harry nodded and sat down giving Hermione her tea. Hermione sat next to him slightly cuddling into his side. 

As the movie ended Harry noticed that Hermione was sleeping and cuddled into him. He looked at her sleeping figure he moved a piece of hair out of her face. Harry looked at the small uncomfortable couch and decided to wake her or move her. Not wanting to wake her he decided to move her to the room she chose earlier in the week. He crouched down and picked her up like you see in movies when a couple just got married. She wasn't heavy like Ginny was but Harry knew she was a lighter sleeper than Ginny so he had to be extra careful not to wake her. He climbed up the stairs with Hermione resting in his arms and then came to her room. Most of her stuff was already in there but she was still missing a few of her things. He lay her down in her bed noticing that she still had uncomfortable jeans on. Should I change her pants or would that be weird we are just friends. Yes that is why you shouldn't change her pants because you are just friends. Well I don't want her to be uncomfortable. Big deal she can handle it. But she'll be not comfy. Bickering with his brain he decided against it thinking it would be to weird. What if she were to wake up to Harry taking of her pants!!!! That would be bad. He pulled the blankets up around her and slightly tucked her in. He moved another stray hair away from her face. “Goodnight Mione” he whispered. 

 

A/N teehee all done yay so happy!!!!! And no I know nothing about divorce in the muggle or Wizarding world so don't hate!!!  
So what'd you think please leave a review it will encourage me to update faster!!!!! Give me feedback or ideas!!! Thank you!!!  
-Hogwarts101


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hermione Fix up the house but not just that. Wink wink.

Disclaimer: I think you know what goes here. 

A/N in the last chapter Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione finalized their Divorce. 

Chapter 3: Fix up

 

Hermione woke up the next day in her bed. How did I get in her I swore I fell asleep in the couch. Harry probably brought me up aww how sweet.   
She got out of bed and switched her pants to comfortable shorts.   
She went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for her and Harry. 

________________________________________

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Who's cooking? He walked downstairs in nothing but his knickers. He went into the kitchen where he saw Hermione cooking. “Morning.” He said as he stretched. “Good morning sleepyhead.” She said to him while blushing. “What?” He said as he noticed her blush. She shook her head. “Nothing” she said as she continued to blush. “I can't walk through my own house without being hit on.” Said Harry sarcastically. Hermione just blushed redder. “Smells great” he said. “Thanks here's your plate.” She said as she handed him a plate of food. 

After they ate they started to clean up. “Why don't you just use your wand?” Asked Harry. “Oh I just like the muggle way.” She said. “I do to but you know with James it's a bit hard to do it that way.” Said Harry. 

“So I was thinking you could help me paint the drawing room today? If you have time of course.” Said Harry. Hermione thought for a second.”Yea I could help you with that today.” She said. 

________________________________________

“So Mr. Potter what color are we going to paint this room?” Asked Hermione. She looked at the ugly brown paint on the wall. “I was thinking blue, how does that sound to you?” He said. “That's fine anything is better than the brown.” She said. Harry smiled as he conjured a paint roller. “The muggle way then.” Said Hermione. Harry looked at her with his eyebrow up. “I'm sure there is another way to do it Harry. But I think it would be more fun to do it the muggle way.” Hermione stated in a know it all way. Harry smiled at her smugness. I always did love her confidence. He thought to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at his smirk as she put tarps on the ground. (To protect from paint.) 

Harry poured the coral blue paint into the plaster and then grabbed a roller. “Any experience painting Mr. Potter?” Asked Hermione. “Yes definitely hermione, I spent every day of my childhood painting.” Said Harry sarcastically. “I didn't think so.” Harry nodded. “I'll teach you then.” She said. She grabbed a brush and pulled Harry toward the wall. “You ought to be careful so you don't get paint everywhere.” She said while biting her bottom lip. Harry took the brush and started doing strokes on the wall. (Keep your bloody minds out of the gutter!) “good” said hermione, “ You do the middle and I'll start on the edges.” Harry nods in agreement. 

After about an hour of painting they were nearly done. Harry looked at hermione and smiled. “Harry!” She said, “You've got paint on your nose!” “Oh do I?” Said Harry as he dipped his brush into paint with an odd smirk. “Harry.. what are you doing.” She said easing her brow. Harry gave her a mischievous grin. Then he flung paint at her. Hermione gasped at the paint on her clothes. “Harry!” He grinned at her. She then dipped her brush into paint. “Oh no you don't.” Said Harry as he grabbed her arm. Hermione tripped over his legs and fell to the ground taking Harry along with her. Harry was now on top of her grinning like mad. “Clumsy aren't we?” He said. Hermione blushed. Harry stared into her chocolate orbs. Beautiful bloody beautiful. He thought. 

Harry felt his mind take over he was leaning in to Hermione.   
Closer  
Closer  
Closer  
Closer  
And just when he thought he couldn't get any closer their lips met. 

Hermione at first not knowing what to do sat there but then fell into the kiss. 

Then they heard a “ahem?!” It was to Ron.   
Harry scrambled of Hermione. “Ron… It was nothing.” He started. “Harry a word.” Said Ron. 

They stepped outside of the room. Hermione crept the corner listening in secret. “It was always you.” Said Ron, “I knew it.” Harry looked at Ron in confusion. “During the hunt when I came back-” started Ron, “I read her Diary there was an entry. You know what it said?” Harry shook his head no. “I'm enchanted by the boy with raven hair but he has the heart of another and as do I, I suppose.” Said Ron quoting her entry. “I suppose.” Said Ron. “That was me. You Harry you were the enchantment, me I was just there for a toy.” He said. “Ron don't-” started Harry. “You know I've figured it out.” Said Ron. “I know why I wasn't happy.” Harry looked at his best mate in concern. “It wasn't the nagging or the fact that I can't have children.” Said Ron. Hermione listened from her spot. “I practically forced her to marriage and I'll tell you Harry I was a ruddy awful husband. Harry I… I hit our hermione it was one time but I still did it .” Said Ron with tears in his eyes and Harry looked truly suppressed. “And I hate myself so much for it. She's our best friend and and I hit her because of my anger for myself.” Said Ron. “Ron I don't understand?” Said Harry as he walked a tear from his cheek. “Harry…. I… I'm gay.” Said Ron. 

Just then Hermione burst into the room and eloped Harry and Ron in a hug. “Ron I forgive you and I always will, we will always be the golden trio.” She said through sobs. “Hermione I am so sorry…” said Ron now crying. She gave him another hug. “Ron don't hate yourself because you like men.” Said Harry as he was crying too. Ron nodded. “I'm just scared of what the world will say.” He told his best friends. “Well the world doesn't madder Ron.” Said Hermione. Ron nodded. “But my family.” He said. Hermione looked at Ron then to Harry and nodded for him to help her out. “Your family is the most accepting people we know.” Said Harry. “Thanks guys.” Said Ron. They nodded. “And Harry, Hermione I know how you two feel about each other Ginny too.” He said. “We always did.” He added with a smirk. Harry Hermione looked at each other and blushed. “Now I'm going to tell my family.” Said Ron with a frown. “We could go with you if you'd like.” Afforded Hermione. “No I think I'd best do this by myself thank you.” He said.   
That all gave another hug. “Oh and Ron tell my boy I said hi.” Added Harry cautiously. “Will do mate.” Said Ron. And then he apperated away. 

Harry looked at Hermione. “Hermione I'm sorry I kissed you.” He said. They sat there in silence for a minute. “It's true you know what he said.” Said Hermione after a while. “It was always you. And once I knew you were to be with Ginny I tried to forget about it with Ron.” She said. “Hermione I-” “I know Harry it was just a spur of the moment kiss.” Said Hermione. Harry looked at her. “Well Hermione to be truthful I felt the same about you for a good while.” Said Harry nervously. “And now?” She asked. Harry thought for a moment. “I didn't think you would want to be with a single father.” Said Harry lamely. “Is that all that's stopping me?” Asked Hermione flirtatiously. Harry shrugged. Then Hermione leaned into Harry and had a spell breaking kiss. Hermione thought she was crazy but all of a sudden there was a golden glow around the two of them and when they broke apart it was gone. “Wow” was all Harry said. “Did you?” Asked Hermione. Harry nodded. “What was that?” He asked Hermione. “For once I have no idea.” Said Hermione. “But I do know that I have never kissed Ron like that.” She added with a smirk. 

________________________________________

The days went by and Harry and Hermione slowly got everything cleaned up and ready to properly live in. They did up James room with toys and clothes and a new toddler sized bed. Then fixed up the kitchen as well as their own rooms. But they still had yet to talk about there relationship between each other. 

“Hay Mione I'm going to get James from Ginny want to come along I'm sure he'll be excited to see you.” Said Harry to Hermione as she sat in the drawing room reading. She nodded excitedly. “Okay let's head out.” Said Harry. She stood up and took his hand and they apparated with a loud pop. 

They landed outside of Ginny's house and Harry knocked on the door. There was a shuffle and then Ginny opened the door. Harry cringed at the sight of her. Her hair was a mess she had bags under her eyes and was wearing baggy clothes. “My, Ginny you do okay?” Asked Hermione. “I...erm just been a bit stressed.” She said while scratching her head. Harry looked at her slightly frightened. “Where's James?” He asked. “Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Harry he's just fine.” She said. “Come on In then.” She said while ushering them in like Mrs. Weasley would. 

To be surprised when they entered the house was pretty clean. “James your dad's here.” Said Ginny. “He's just playing in the drawing room” she said reassuring Harry he was safe. Just then the little two year old ran-waddled into the room. “Minny!” Said James as he ran up to Hermione. Hermione crouched down a scooped the boy into her arms. “Hiya James.” She said playfully. “Oh I see how it is.” Said Harry acting like he was hurt. “It's not like you haven't seen me for two weeks but when Hermione comes you run straight to her.” Said Harry playfully. James leans toward Harry and Hermione transferred him from her arms. “Hi daddy.” He said while giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Ahhh that's better.” Said Harry as he squeezed his son into a hug. “Are you going to kiss Minny?” Asked James. Harry looked at his son and then glared at Ginny. “Cause mummy said that you kissed her and that things will probably be different now.” Said James. Hermione was always amazed at how smart the two year old was. “Well you see I don't know about Minny and I, you see I like her alot but she and I haven't talked about it.” Explained Harry. Hermione giggled. As did Ginny. “He happened to overhear my conversation with Ron.” Said Ginny. Harry smiled and nodded. “You want to go home?” Harry asked his son. “Is Minny coming?” James asked. “Yea she is.” Said Harry. 

________________________________________

A/N well that's the cheapie. I know it's rubbish but at least I tried. Review plz. Tell me about what you liked or disliked. Thanks   
-hogwarts101


End file.
